


I Wanna Be ...

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, Numb3rs (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Big Happy Family, Gen, NO ANGST THIS TIME, all good in the neighborhood, alternate universe - not supernatural, and belinda doesnt hate kids, but just gloss over that and theres no angst, except that jaci and angel and sera are all orphans, no traumatized junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Ms. Belinda tells her students to write about what they want to be when they grow up and who their favorite person is. She expects great things when four of her students are the children of government agents and one has two dads built like houses.





	I Wanna Be ...

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was "What do you want to be when you grow up?" and I paired it with "Who's your favorite person?" This is really cute and I kinda want this to be the new canon. But it doesn't have enough angst, so no.

.º.º.º.º.

“Alright, thank you Angel, for telling us about your dad Agent Eppes and your uncle Professor Eppes.” The little French girl grins with a tooth missing and pushes her glasses up her nose. She turns and sits back down next to Sera, the blonde girl with a bandage across her cheek from where she fell during Recess. “Next up will be … Jaci?”

A little girl with darker blonde hair than Sera and bright green eyes shuffles up shyly to the front of the room. Ms. Belinda gives her a big smile and two thumbs up. Jaci takes a deep breath and pushes her long hair over her shoulder, looking at the paper in her right hand.

“When I grow up, I wanna be as strong as my pops and as smart as my dad, because Pops can protect me and Dad from anything and Dad can spell the big words when we play Scrabble and he beats Pops every time.” Laughter fills the room and Ms. Belinda shushes them half-heartedly.  “I wanna be nice and charming like my dad so I can have all the friends I want, and I wanna be as cool as Pops and play Metallica from my Impala when I pull up to their houses.” Jaci straightens a bit more as she becomes more comfortable in front of everyone and gives them a real smile.  “And my favorite person in the world is Penelope Garcia!”  Sera and Angel clap and cheer at the mention of the tech analyst, or as they know her, the awesome lady who brings them all kinds of baked treats when Sera’s family comes to the school. She was basically adopted by all of them after her parents died in a car crash, but she stays with Penelope most often. Or Derek Morgan, whom all of them are pretty sure likes Penelope like Jaci’s dads like each other, or how Sydney and Kelly’s mom and dad like each other. “She helps Aaron and Spencer and Derek and Emily and J.J. and David catch all the bad people! And she brings us cookies and muffins and breads all the time. But my _second_ favorite person in the world is Abby Sciuto! Abby and Penelope work together sometimes to catch the bad people that hurt the Navy, and they kick butt together!”

“Alright, thank you Jaci, that was very lovely,” Ms. Belinda says, smiling and laughing behind her hand. After she says that, the bell rings and the twelve-year-olds all rush to get their things and run out the door. “Please make sure your science projects are done by Friday! You have to have them done before you can go to the aquarium!”

As the kids get closer to the door, Jaci Winchester ends up walking beside Sera Walt, Angel Eppes, and the Gibbs Twins Kelly and Sydney. They never take the bus because their families always pick them up, and all the teachers love their families. Ms. Belinda really likes Emily Prentiss, one of Sera’s family, but the five girls haven’t said anything about it yet. If they can see it, the adult surely can, right? When the girls get to the front doors of the school, they see all of their favorite people.

Sam and Dean Winchester - related by marriage, not blood, they know they look like brothers, no you’re not the first person to say that, yes they were high school sweethearts, please move on - are both leaning on the hood of the Impala, smiling at each other when they’re not talking to Charlie and Don Eppes - not married, actual brothers, yes it’s confusing - respectively. On the side, Abby Sciuto stands in her usual Goth attire - though under her lab coat, which tells the twins that she just came from work to get them and their dad is still working - talking with Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner - who have the day off, unlike the others.

“Abby, Abby!” Kelly yells as she runs up to the scientist. Sydney waves at all four FBI agents before stealing a hug from Abby too.

“Hey, Kelly. Sydney. Have a good day?” Abby asks them.

“We shared our papers today, what we wanna be when we grow up-”

“-and who our favorite person is, and Jaci said you were her _second_ favorite!” Sydney finishes for her sister. Twin thing.

Abby gasps in mock surprise, looking up at the shortest girl with laughter in her eyes. Jaci shrugs and walks up to her dads, squealing when Dean picks her up and spins her around. “That’s ‘cause _I’m _your favorite, right Junior?”

Jaci smiles at her nickname.  “No, silly. _Penelope_ is my number one favorite person in the world. But you’re a solid three.”

“Ah, from the mouthes of babes. I am wounded!” Dean dramatizes, the back of one hand laying across his forehead and he leans back on the Impala. Sam gasps at his daughter.

“Does that mean you like Dean more than me?” Sam whispers to her sadly.

Jaci shakes her head quickly.  “No, Dad, you and Pops are _both_ third. An item, a set.” She nods at herself, putting her hands on her hips while Dean takes her black school bag.

“What about you, Angel? Who’s your favorite person?” Don asks his daughter.

“Professor Larry,” the sight-impaired girl says, deadpan. The brothers blink and sigh, but they expected that response. Angel smiles broadly at them and throws her bag in their car.

“So,” Sera starts when she walks up to Aaron and Spencer, “I’m staying with you two tonight?”

Spencer smiles down at the girl and Aaron gives a short nod. “Jack said he was missing his sister,” he says slowly. But Sera nods.

“I miss him too. We can finish reading that book he was having trouble with.” Aaron relaxes and Spencer gives him a smile, laying a hand on his shoulder.

The girls all wave to one another and they are driven off to their families. For Jaci, they’re getting a visit from Uncle Cas and Aunt Anna; for Angel, she gets to go to the college Charlie works at and see Larry; for Sera, she spends the night with Aaron and Spencer and Jack, and they make plans to chaperone the aquarium trip; for Kelly and Sydney, they go with Abby back to NCIS so they can bug McGee and DiNozzo about turning in their reports while they drag Kate down for some girl time. Everyone is happy and warm and excited for the aquarium trip.

Ms. Belinda smiles to herself as she cleans up her classroom after the day and dials a number as she walks out. “Hey, Emily. Yeah, I just got out. How’s dinner sound? Oh, at the park where we first met? How romantic, Prentiss. Yes, I’ll be there. Love you, too.” Yes, everyone is happy and warm and smiling bright.

.º.º.º.º.


End file.
